FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to polarized electromagnetic relays, and in particular to such relays having a bar-shaped armature mounted at one end and disposed inside the coil body of the relay approximately along the coil axis, the free end of the armature projecting into the space between two opposed pole plates and being movable therebetween.